Buffy and Barry: The Speedster and the Slayer
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Sequel to Slayer's Saviour) When Barry meets Buffy in Central city an old enemy surfaces with the ability of a slayer, can Barry and buffy take on such an enemy? and what could this mean for their relationship?


Buffy and Barry:

Speedy and the Slayer

(Sequel to Slayer's Saviour… please enjoy)

After Sunnydale had sank from the world and Buffy wandered to Los Angeles to find Angel along with his severely wounded friends after their suicidal fight. She wondered about her friend in Central City, her favourite speedster who was right now in his own rough fight, Lisa Snart was displaying some unusual fighting techniques and strengths, somehow when Willow performed the spell to give the potentials Buffy's strength, it passed into Lisa Snart.

Central City:

Barry was speeding through the streets at 600mph thinking about Buffy, since the last time he saw her he was worried that she was in trouble again against the vampire's, he had hoped she would drop in to see him but so far there was no sight nor sound of her.

"Barry… disturbance in the nearby cemetery" Caitlin informed him through the communicator and Barry sped off thinking to himself 'Who the hell would cause a disturbance in the Cemetery?'

By the time Barry got to the cemetery his eyes widened in surprise, a small grin was forming on his face as he watched from the shadows.

Buffy was kicking ass, staking vampires effortlessly whilst Barry watched until finally she vanquished the last vampire with ease.

Barry clapped his hands in applause and Buffy turned around raising her stake high but froze when she saw who it was "Damn it Barry… I nearly staked you" she complained as Barry laughed to himself.

"Nice to see you too Buffy" he replied and Buffy smirked before hugging him tight "God I missed you" she said and Barry hugged her back tight "I missed you too Buffy" he replied into the hug.

Buffy and Barry spend their time catching up, Buffy told Barry about her travels whilst Barry told Buffy about the events with Reverse Flash.

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were still shook up over the events with Harrison Wells, Iris and Eddie were about to welcome their first born to the world, Caitlin and Ronny were due to be married, Barry was the only one who had not moved on, his feelings for Iris disappeared and he was 100% focused on taking down bad guys and Meta-humans who were planning Central Cities destruction.

Buffy and Barry walked along the beach slowly, the sun setting into the horizon, Dawn and Xander were living together in Los Angeles and Willow wandered the world… Her relationship with Kennedy did not last long, Willow could not move on from Tara and Faith and Giles helped the potentials with their training before letting them out of their sight to face vampires and demons.

"So what brings you to Central Buffy?" Barry asked.

Buffy sighed folding her arms "I… I don't know Barry" Barry looked confused as Buffy continued "Now Sunnydale is gone… I feel… lost" Buffy shrugged as Barry pulled her close to him for a hug which she happily accepted.

"You can always…" Barry wanted to say stay but the words could not leave his lips "What?" Buffy asked curiously "Stay" Barry managed to get the word out and Buffy smiled bright "I would like that" she replied planting a kiss on his cheek, his cheeks turned red and Buffy giggled at the blush forming on his face.

"Barry" Cisco called down the communicator.

"Cisco" Barry replied pressing a finger to his ear.

"Lisa Snart is back at it again" Cisco told him the address and Barry turned back into his Flash costume before looking to Buffy "Fancy helping Buffy"

"Let's go… Flash" she squeaked and giggled as he lifted her up and sped them away towards the address.

Speedy and the Slayer:

Lisa Snart was firing her gold gun at random targets, ducking from cover to cover with incredible speed, without warning though her gun was kicked to the side and standing before her was the Flash and standing with him was a blonde woman wearing a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Flash" Lisa said sweetly with a smirk.

"Give it up Lisa!" Barry warned.

"Make me" she replied teasingly and Buffy growled threateningly towards her and Lisa backed off "Whoa territorial much" Barry smirked to Buffy then back to Lisa "You better not piss her off Lisa" he warned.

"Why… what's Blondie going to do?" Lisa replied.

"I'll teach you a lesson about messing with my speedster" Barry looked to Buffy and smirked "Your speedster?" he folded his arms looking at her.

"Make me Blondie" Lisa taunted but was unprepared for the punch to the face Buffy sent at her "Stay out of this Flash" Buffy warned and Barry raised his hands up in surrender "She's all yours" the 2 began to fight whilst Barry sped the innocent people out of harms away as punches were traded, blood sprayed from Lisa's nose as Buffy head butted her hard… the 2 fought each other violently as Barry sped the last innocent out of the way.

Lisa had no idea who the fighter was but she was not going to be beaten easily, unknown to Buffy though Leonard Snart entered with his cold gun "Well, well, well… Buffy Summers" he greeted, Buffy turned in time to see a stream of ice shoot towards him… Iris felt a gust of wind and soon they were away from Snart and his sister Lisa who was now recovering from her wounds sustained by Buffy who beat her to a pulp.

Buffy turned to Barry who was now in his civilian clothing "Why the hell did you stop me… I would have kicked their ass!" she yelled and Barry glared at her "Because I did not want to lose you… I lost you once, don't ask me to do it again" he shouted and Buffy looked defeated "Barry… what about all the people they hurt" Barry nodded his head "If they reveal my identity then my friends, my family… you would be in danger"

"I can look after myself… You don't consider me a friend" Buffy said as her eyes saddened.

Barry decided it was time to be bolder "Friends don't do this" he pulled her close and meshed his lips to hers, Buffy's eyes widened in shock but soon she melted into the kiss before pulling back.

"If you think one kiss will let you off the hook… you're wrong" Buffy smirked and Barry laughed "How about a lifetime of kisses?" he queried and Buffy grinned "That might get you off" Barry kissed her again and buffy gripped him tight as she kissed him back with equal force and passion.

Together they were the Speedster and the Slayer… nothing and nobody could stop them.

(Hope you enjoyed this Story… decided to do a cross series romance between the 2 characters to see if I could make it work… hope you like it)

Lycanboy666


End file.
